


bucky and loki are good bros

by janahjean



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-01 08:47:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4013281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janahjean/pseuds/janahjean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post catws post avengers 1 post thor</p><p>Your regular typical yada yada run of the mill story of bucky and loki saving their bruhs </p><p>While living in avenger tower *gasp*</p><p>My dog love this story. Said dog uploaded this story without my consent. Kthxbai</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter uno  
Returning lost sheeps back into the fold

"Thor. Wtf?!! I had just fixed that!!!" Clint cried sputtering in rage when a god dropped by and broke the window in the avengers tower.

Thor ignore him as he slowly unpeel the red cloak he had carry bundled in front of him to reveal one unconscious villain god-loki.

"Wtf?!" Tony yelp and jump into the sofa.

"Wait a diddly darn minute" steve also input his two cents in.(and yes id been dying to use that meme since i reblogged it in tumblr)

Bruce nonplussed approached thor and after asking thor's permission he check for vital signs with quick yet efficient conservative moves. 

"Lets get him to the lab thor."he order and the two quickly hop into it.

Natasha nonplussed didnt even looked up from reading a newspaper in the corner.  
\-------

Three days later...

"There better be a truck of pizza behind you cap considering how long it took you to buy one."

Tony dressed in an old scorpion rockband black tshirt shuffle his way towards the back door of the avengers tower. It was late night on a night supposedly intended for them to bond over a movie with the rest of the team. However due to the stress of being cooped up with tony for five straight days, the rest of the team fled to recover their sanity.

Tony likes opening doors especially if he is welcoming his friends home and to his delight, he likes closing it too especially if said friends brought problems to his doorstep. "Steve i didnt order a side of soviet." He mumbled.

Of course steve heard him. Darn super serum. "He is dying tony.'

Tony curse and whine a bit but in the end he reopen the door. 

"Stop". He tried to help steve carry bucky inside but three steps in he discover he is out of breathe and his back is killing him. Tony press his bracelet and a minute later he practically flew both bucky and steve inside his lab.

Severals hour later...

"Are you sure he doesnt need a new heart? Coz im good with that." Tony was saying in between bites as he and steve have a vigil in front of the sleeping assasin. 

Steve raked a hand to his still wet hair and give tony a tired smile. "Thank you tony for all your help."

Tony just salute back. A pause and tony said quietly "how will you explain hin to the rest of the team though."

"This is the home of all kinds of misfits. Hell just fit im somehow."

Two days later...  
"A petting zoo for wayward villains. An evil god, an assassin what could possibly be next?!!" Tony was cackling when clint had scribble "evil god" at the super enforced glass prison that houses loki.

Loki pretend not to see them as he continued to march back and fourth across. He is like a black panther all grace and he didnt even make chainy noises despite the shackles that surrounds his neck and wrist.

He stopped when something arrest his curiosity.

"Bucky bucky im sorry im sorry." Steve was whining as he and thor have to hold on as bucky was struggling between the two of them.

Steve was stricken when he exhale a relieve sigh after they finally decide to toss his best friend on an empty adjacent cell besides loki.

Bucky landed on his feet and he was all in a hissing fit as he spit and hiss at the avengers on the other side of the glass.

Loki raised an eyebrow at that. And finally he look at thor for the first time.  
"Pray how does asgard fare in the absent of his king?" He asked before he conjure a chair and seat on it.

While the rest of his team seemed bother that loki manage to magicked a chair out of nowhere, thor was kinda happy that after several days of being silent, loki finally speak.

Clint took the time to scribble "evil assassin" at bucky's glass despite steve frown of disapproval.

"It fairs well,brother. Your led under the guise of father have rallied the troups and only a few loyal people have seen your disguise break and they think father sleep after that battle." 

The avengers gape at thor and gape at loki and then back again. 

"So all these time that we and you think he is dead he was ruling your kingdom?" Tony said. "Harsh dude," he told loki.

Clint look up from scribbling "evil robot "on the empty cell beside bucky and said, " not so harsh tony he save asgard singlehandedly."

Loki scowl at clint.  
\----  
Turns out loki was fooling all of em bcoz one time ...  
"My heart!" Tony cried when he return to his lab to get more coffee and he caught loki snooping at his blueprint.  
Loki give him an unimpressed look before he vanish.  
\---  
After that they have a meeting on what to do with loki and bucky.  
\----  
"You can go anywhere now bucky. Seemed only fair considering loki have a free reign in the house." Steve told his buddy

Bucky give him an unimpress glare too . he ignore both steve and the open door as he continue to do push up and curls up inside his cell.

Steve left him with shoulders slumped.  
\-------  
On an extra ordinary day you could find both bucky and loki on the same room. On an even extra odinary day you could find bucky and steve and thor and loki on the same room.

If it was only bucky and loki, xpect bucky to squeeze himself behind a potted tree looking blank and terrifying. And expect loki to be somewhat plotting something as he chuckle by himself with fingers steepled together and expect a short laugh or two afterwards after his plot come into fruition.

If thor and steve were there on the othr hand. Bucky will chase steve with a dagger and loki will throw a temper tantrum and have thor thrown out of the room. Most of the time he include steve and sometimes he alltogether teleported the trio to some other reign for his peace of mind.

Rarest of all is when bucky and loki will share amuse looks when thyre feeling normal as they watch their boys frantically read thru lots of self-help books about sibling, brotherhood and how to teach dummies on pstd or some equally emotionally trauma psychological sht. Thor would sometimes just snatch steve's pen and scribble runes at the empty space on something he had read. And steve would accidentally sip thor's cup of joe as the two dance around the table that have their books on it.

So yeah, of course, two weeks after that, thor and steve git themselvs captured....


	2. capture of stevie and mighty thor

Capture of steve and thor...

"This is ridiculous right? Jarvis come on pal i can't do this anymore." Tony hiss as the avengers held a meeting at the secret room he had at the tower. Just to be sure he insist they held it inside a blanket fort too.

Clint look up from painting natasha toenail. "Two words super soldier and god superior hearing." He whisper back.

Hulk who was counting clint's words give up at four. It was again tony's idea to provoke Bruce Banner to hulk out and had use him as a barricade at their door  
And hey what do you know he make a good support as a pole in their tent/fort.

Tony was whining because on top of it all he have to whisper as well to avoid the suspicion of Bucky and Loki. Jarvis whisper turn out to be morse code and Tony's ear was aching when Jarvis give him a piece of his mind.

The remaining team seemed to undergone a spell of malaise after they failed to catch up on the escaping Hydra who captured Thor and Loki. In fact after the brief debriefing and even a briefer patching up consist of a band aid and a kiss to the booboo they were sent home in the Avengers tower. It was like being in the middle of a shitstorm, a calm before the storm, that brief suspension of time that happen before a dive, the silence before the --mmnpft!!!

"Im sure Director Fury could come up with something." Natasha offer since their last hope of tracing Steve using a tracker imbedded on Steve have gone offline.

So of course that was the moment an even more secret trapdoor open to reveal a scowling Bucky Barnes and an angry god of mischief.

"Wtf?! Jarvis who-what in God's name is a trapdoor doing in here?!!" Tony cried.

Loki pull himself up from said trapdoor and said icily, "Where is Thor?!!"  
\--------------  
Two days later..

Loki who had stayed awake two days prior hadn't move a bit in his spot in front of the tv. "Hey guys its finally here." He squeal in a hoarse voice and clapped his hand like a kid.

The rest proceeded to ignore him.

Bucky's recovery had spiral down to zero with steve gone. Clint and Tony got a kick in miming twisting an old fashion knob on his back like some old era toy-i forgot the term - and giggling between their hands. They are careful not doing it in front of Natasha though. And meh, it's worth a black eye or two if Bucky dive into the surface of his stupor and beat the daylights out of then.

"Soldier!" Loki order in a snappy commanding tone that could rival Steve's on a good day.

Loki but of course was the first one to discover that bucky on a catatonic state will follow orders with no discrimination whatsoever. That discovery had led to several wonderful reminiscing faraway look shared between the remaining avengers. Of course after following those orders means Bucky find himself rocking back and fourth in a corner begging for 'the chair"

Bucky snap to attention. Of all the handlers he liked Loki best. Probably because Loki like ordering him to punch people around. The ladies are the exception that's why Natasha sports black eyes like everyone else. Bruce doesn't know whether to be flattered or not to be excluded.Bruce doesn't know whether a slap in the butt counts as following order from Loki or harassment.

Anyway...  
"Asset bring them over here please alive or dead." Loki said in a clear voice. Before Loki could breathe after that sentence, the rest of the avengers have squeeze themselves beside him in the couch.

Loki was obvious in his disappointment that instead of taking a primetime slot on tv, the budget of SHIELD could only allow them one commercial at 2pm. Loki took comfort that at least all of the Asgardians are a bit supportive in watching his commercial rather than rescuing Thor though. Its not much but Loki will take any thing that will acknowledge his worth.

Clint for some reason started pelting the winter soldier with popcorn. Soon there is a sniping,throwing popcorn, shooting popcorn war behind the couch between Clint and Bucky. 

There really is an arrow for every occassion as ..."aha!!!" Clint produce an arrow with a popcorn tip.

"Ugh." Loki storm out of the room.  
\-----

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next installment will be morbid because it will involve description of torture so get plenty of rest coz next chapter will give u nightmare.
> 
> ...
> 
> Actually im stumped with next 2 chapters. Heh. But rest is impt, so do it.


	3. interlude

Interlude

 

Steve rogers is in hell. He groaned when the star spangled man with a plan starts playing. "I cant do this thor." He mumbled to noone in particular.

"cap go" the prompter said.

Steve take a breathe before he lift the fake shield hydra give to him, and hide his lower jaw behind it and step into the stage where his hackles stood up to see a hundred hydras watching him.

"Each one..." He began his lines halfheartedly.

He was cut off by the boos and the hisses and the chanting of "lower your shield."

Rogers sigh. He obliged and began his lines again.

The crowd peed their pants in laughter. Thor , who is sitting in front wonder what could be so funny in seeing steve and his missing front tooth performance considering this is not comedy.

(The mising fake tooth with its trackers were disabled and store with the shield in the hydra's weapon lock.)

Steve decided to ignore everyone else and keep his eyes on thor. He is going to do this for thor and only for thor 

Later...  
Steve didnt have the heart to tell thor to stop humming the star spangled song, especially since it seemed to take him away from his pain.

Thor had been beaten to demonstrate to steve yet again what would happen if he dont cooperate. steve offer being a labrat for the superserum during one of the scarier torture moment where they dress thor in a wedding gown but the hydra just wanted him to perform better on the next star spangled show.

"Hey capt,' thor peeked at him from the upper bunk of their double bed.

"Yes?" Steve asked as he absentmindedly shove some of his hair inside his nightcap.

"You are actually a good performer u know?" Thor said earnestly. " if we get out of here u should do the show in the avenger's tower?" He suggested.

Steve didnt have the heart to say no immediately. "Ill see." He said.

The hydras who have been waiting with abated breathe collectively sigh in relief. " you two please sleep we have a big day tom" one complained in the double bed to their right before he turn his back to them.

"Oh can i turn off the light?!" Thor offer like a child. He was rather impress that hydra have this tech that is not in the tower

Grumbles of "yes sure," "shuddap" and "quiet" rose like a wave on the sleeping quarters they are holed in.

Thor clapped his hands twice. All the lights from the castle got shut in the process.

"Wtf?!!" The leader of the hydra who are discussing strategy yelled and accidentally disconnect the call.

In the other line, director fury huffed. "That was downright rude!!!"  
\-------  
"Im so sorry THor!"steve said morosely nevertheless he continued to stuff his mouth with foods that was given to them.

Thor just shook his head. "Nonsense ," he boomed. For some reason thor decided to do a hunger strike because they were wrongfully held hostage.

"Come on thor please just one bite of this delicious strawberry cake?" One hydra begged with a piece of cake in one fork he was holding out for thor.

Thor's jaw took on a stubborn angle. "No!' And then seeing steve choke on a piece of meat he said cheerfully, " here have more of this wine, shield brother."

\---------  
Steve was frowning with intensity as he look at his cards. "So are you saying you want me to bet my 75 years old saving for games of cards?!" He clarify.

"Oh boy." Thor groaned beside him.

The leader who should have a spy in the avenger tower confidentally said, " small price considering im betting this castle!" 

"Oh boy!" Thor repeated. 

One game later...

"And stay out!" Steve said as he dust his palms and kick the leader out of the castle.

Several of the hydras who had witness the game still have that dazed look on their faces as they walk directionlessly outside the castle wall. They didnt even flinch when their leader beat the castle door begging to be let in. What flabbergasted them is the fact that steve rogers is a cheater in the game of cards.


	4. Chapter 4

"Whatcha doin?" Bucky in one of his lucid moment asked when he finally caught loki. He had asked tony earlier for loki's whereabouts and tony's curt "out" suggest that tony is still mad at loki for almost ruining his living room. Bucky caught tony furiously trying to wipe the scorched mark in the living room's tiles. Tony didn't even glance to find Bucky speaking to him at all.

Loki who was wearing a hooded cloak pause in stirring a huge cauldron on the landing pad of the quinjet. He seemed satisfied by the way the cauldron is boiling as plan because he nod briefly and then he answered Bucky. " i'm creating a spell to find my brother"

Bucky who had already destroyed three hydra bases that morning in his effort to look for steve stand straighter and beg "can i come?"

Loki cocked his head in one side. Hooded, he seemed to be more open, more honest and very very sane. " its going to be dangerous." He warned. He looked at Bucky's messy hair down to his boot who still have a splatter of blood.

Bucky's lucid moment choose to run out that moment. Instead he sit down, produce a sewing kit out of nowhere and took off his vest and started sewing.

Loki sigh. He really is fond of the Soldier. "Give me five minutes."

Later...

Loki grab Bucky's hand while his other hand have his spear. He chant a spell that trigger the cauldron's interdimensional portal. And without hesitation he jump into the stew and then they vanish.

Meanwhile,  
Sam, natasha and clint are inside the quinjet caught in the moment of kinship when they headbang and sang bohemian rhapsody in competing unison.

Nat was giggling as she readjust the jet's assorted panel so that they can land said jet in the avengers tower.

Clint whose eyes caught the cauldron cried "nattt" too late as they too were absorbed by the cauldron's magic.

Tony who had one minute saw the jet and sec later saw it vanish run outside into the landing pad to see what's goin on. He was also caught by magic. He wonder how bad it can be on the other side and he prayed that his wit and pail of cleaning agents is enough for him to survive.

Several later later..  
"Quit brushing my hair." Bucky complained as he glare at loki in the mirror. He pause in retouching his racoon eye makeup to glare fully at loki.

Loki who was jammed inside the small comfort room give Bucky the stink eye. "If we go out there, we go out fabulous you understand?"

Bucky looked sullen.

The two soon made an entrance inside the Jollibee branch in romania as they went out of the comfort room.

Bucky in his winter soldier regalia with a rifle pointing upward on his metal arm. Loki wearing his horned helmet with two green glowing dagger in both hands. Loki ignore the commotion of panicking men instead his attention is on the the castle he could see outside.

"Very well" he grab Bucky and then they vanish.

The quinjet somehow landed in the drive thru several minutes later...  
"Who wants french fries?" Nat asked brightly after a stunned silence when they realized that they survive after all.   
\----  
Bucky and loki run like freaking ninjas as they raced towards the castle. Loki seemed to never run out of dagger as he flung it left and right at the people on top of trees wearing brown jackets of the survey corps on attack of titans. The daggers is flung with no discrimination as elves, monkeys, avatars, bug type pokemons started falling down from trees. Stan lee who was supposed to make a cameo ended up falling as well. 

They soon were surrounded by hydras who are coming out of the castle in droves.

"Enough!" Loki growl. Surprisingly everyone stop. Loki thought for a sec that the hulk could learn a thing from them. "You move aside please." He barked to one hydra so as they have more room

"Oh jesh. Not that pleaseee" bucky said in horror when he realized what loki had in mind. He close his eyes trying to consciously wish for oblivion or a mind wipe or to be his blank the winter soldier version. 

Loki just continue to fuss one poi poi?( the dragon ball earring thingie that vegeta and gohan use) earring on bucky. He ignore bucky's childish eyes shutting.

"Fusee-ionnnn!" Loki yelled cheerfully.

"Gaygygaygaygaygaygaygay" bucky was babbling hysterically.

A bright light surrounded them and when its gone.....

A blue skinned individual with a mouth masked. Two cute small horns on the forehead. A blue and green pupils with red iris. One silver metal arm. One green and black robe whatever shows up.

"I am loky and i am burdened with glorious badassery!!" Bucki yelled as he twirl his sceptre around and then it started shooting fucking bullets!! (Note:Bucki have a brooklyn accent but his language supposedly is highly proper british grammr)

30 minutes later..

Loki dragged thor by one foot as he and bucky made their way out of the castle. Bucky was babying the unconscious steve. He was humming lullaby as he carried steve bridal style and was patting steve as well.

The quinjet landed right in front of them. Exactly as needed.

"Need a lift fossils?" Natasha yelled at them.

Thor who was chewing a blade of grass, craned his neck and said "yes please. I got a headache"

 

Fin.


End file.
